Un mois !
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Un mois ! Un moi qu'il me pollut l'air ! Rusame T pour suggestion et Language.


Titre: Un mois (comment ça c'est pas un titre ?)

Disclaimer: Hetalia est a Hidekazu et l'inspiration m'est venus d'un drabble de Prusse.

Blabla: Comme je l'ai dit au dessus, c'est un drabble de Prusse (Dans mes autheur préféré pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas) sur Russie et Amerique, je vous conseille de lire le drabble avant mais c'est comme vous le sentez. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Un mois, un mois que ce trou du cul de Russe avait emménagé dans sa chambre, un mois qu'il lui polluait l'air, un mois qu'il avait été nommé vice président de l'équipe de basket et qu'il marchait sur ses plate-bande. Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est qu'Ivan avait toujours se sourire idiot imprimé sur le visage, ce sourire qui donnais parfois a Alfred l'envie de lui claquer la tête contre un mur.<p>

Des quelques chambres ou il n'y avait qu'un occupant, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur lui, franchement ! Depuis que son petit frère Matthew avait emménagé dans la chambre de son petit copain Cubain –Qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs- il n'avait eu aucun autre colocataire, et il avait fallut que ça soit le géant Russe le suivant, vie de merde ! _Shit, shit, shit_ !

Nan mais sérieux, les autres avait eu une de ces chance ! Matthew avait son cubain, Arthur, son cousin, filait l'amour parfait avec son colocataire Francis, un français, les deux meilleurs amis de Francis, Gilbert et Antonio, un allemand albinos et un Espagnol châtain sortaient tout les deux avec leur colocs' respectifs, un autrichien et un italien -Qui, soit dit en passant, avait des caractère opposé. Bref ! Tout le monde était bien tombé sauf lui, il avait fallut qu'il se tape le géant vert.

Dans le lit superposé, Ivan avait pris le lit du dessous, quoi de plus normal, vous l'imaginez monter et descendre les p'tites marches patin et soir, pauvre marches, elles ne supporteraient pas le pois de ses muscles.

Alors qu'Alfred était en train de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire-Géo, matière dans laquelle il excellait, son portable poser sur le bureau vibra: nouveau message.

_De: Arty  
><em>_Alors ? Tu t'en sors avec ton Russe ?_

Al soupira, depuis qu'il savait qu'Ivan était son nouveau colocataire Arthur prenait un malin plaisir à le narguer.

_A: Arty  
><em>_Fuck !_

Il reposa son portable et tenta de se re-concentrer sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, peine perdue !

-Dit Al c'était qui ?  
>-De un, ça te regarde pas et de deux: Al c'est pour les amis et à ma connaissance, t'en fait pas parti.<br>-Al t'es méchant !  
>-<em>Shut up<em> ! Contrairement à toi, moi je bosse.  
>-Si tu te renseignais un peu tu saurais que j'ai fini mon devoir hier.<br>-M'en fout !  
>-Si tu le dit.<br>-C'est que c'est vrai ! J'ai toujours raison de toute façon.

Alfred devait quand même avouer que le russe était plutôt mystérieux, il ne parlait pas de lui et restait toujours avec ses sœurs, tout aussi bizarres que le frère d'ailleurs, l'une avait un regard de serial killer, même si elle était vraiment belle, et l'autre, continuellement en train de sourire, avait des seins que pas mal de filles lui enviaient. Et même qu'ils étaient un peu bizarres, les enfants Braginski n'en étaient pas moins magnifique, Al l'avait bien vu, Ivan était plus ou moins son type, grand, beau, muscler mais pas trop, en plus il avait les yeux d'un violet absolument magnifique. Mais voilà ! Alfred était encore plus borné qu'un mulet, même si son cœur lui disait qu'Ivan pourrais être LA personne sa tête, elle, restait branchée sur "_No, impossible_".

Son crayon finit dans sa trousse et, jetant un regard sur sa copie pour être sur que tout était n ordre, il remarqua dans un coin le prénom "Ivan" écrit avec un petit cœur à côté.

-_Shit_ !  
>-Quel langage !<p>

Sans prêter attention à Ivan il s'empressa de fouiller dans sa trousse et en ressorti son effaceur, heureusement que c'était écrit au stylo plume.

Une fois fait, il cacha son visage dans ses mains en soupirant, jamais ce genre de truc ne lui était arrivé, écrire le nom d'une personne sur une copie, avec un cœur en plus ! On dirait une petite collégienne qui c'est enamouré du Beau-Goss-Super-Méga-Trop-Beau du lycée.

-Allons bon, que ce passe-t-il pour que le si magnifique, le si génialissime Alfred Jones soit abattu a ce point.  
>-Rien !<p>

Ivan fut un peu surpris, d'habitude l'américain l'aurait remballé comme il se doit mais là il s'était juste contenté d'un simple "Rien" un simple "Rien".

En voyant Alfred rangé ses affaire et préparer celle nécessaire pour le lendemain il se reprit et en fit de même, Al était capable d'éteindre la lumière sans lui demander son avis.

Le lendemain, pendant leur pause de midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'une même table, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Roderich, l'autrichien, Antonio, Lovino et Feliciano, les deux italien, Ludwig, le frère de Gilbert et le petit-ami de Feliciano, Matthew, le cubain, et Alfred. Ce dernier regardait de temps en temps vers une autre table plus loin, celle d'Ivan et ses sœurs, regardant (Matant) fixement le Russe. Dés qu'Ivan tournait la tête vers lui, il soutenait son regard deux seconde puis retournait à son assiette.

-Alfi arrête de regarder Braginski comme ça, tu va lui faire de trou à force. Railla Francis.  
>-Mais c'est pas lui que j'regarde !<br>-C'est ça, c'est ça, et mon grand-père c'est le roi d'Espagne.

Alfred ne répondit pas, son regard vira une novelle fois sur Ivan et ses sœurs, surtout sur Ivan d'ailleurs. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demander se que ça faisait d'être en couple, juste une fois ou deux, quelque fois en regardant Arthur et Francis il avait eu quelque petite envie d'aimé et d'être aimé, mais pas plus que ça. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de conquête il savait que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, il a toujours regardé les garçons.

-Moi j'te l'dit, t'arrête pas de le bouffer des yeux, ce soir tu lui roule la pelle du siècle, tu l'allonge sur le lit et hop ! Une partie de jambe en l'air uaiiieuh !

Arthur venait de lui écraser le pied.

-Tutur, ça fait mal !  
>-T'as qu'a arrêter de raconter de connerie plus grosse que toi<br>-C'est comme ça que le l'aime mon Tutur.

Il passa une main sur sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'anglais ne protesta pas.

Al ne prêtait pas attention à tout de petit bordel. Le regard dans le vide, il ressemblait de plus en plus à une collégienne amoureuse. Il faisait attention a pratiquement tout les fait et geste, toute les paroles d'Ivan, il l'observait du coin de l'œil, en gros, il avait tout les symptômes de l'amour.

_Holy Shit !_

Il rebaissa la tête vers son assiette et poussa un petit soupir presque inaudible. Soupir que seul Matthew, assis a ses côté, entendit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, lui qui avait toujours la pêche, c'était Bizarre de le voir comme ça.

-Al, ça va ?

Ledit Al afficha un grand sourire.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas !

Pas convaincu, Matthew n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponses.

Tout ce joyeux petit monde repris ensuite les cours. Le soir, dans la chambre d'Alfred, les place était les même que celle d'hier, Alfred au bureau et Ivan sur le lit, l'Américain se concentrait cette fois sur des maths, de la géométrie précisément, du moins il essayait, pour être honnête, il était plutôt dirigé vers ses penser que vers ses maths. Il n'entendit pas Ivan se lever de son lit et s'approcher de lui, ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Al que ce dernier remarqua sa présence et sursauta.

-Tu m'as foutu les jetons ! J'peux savoir se qui te prends ?  
>-Dit Alfred, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu pousses beaucoup plus de soupirs que d'habitude ?<p>

Sans répondre Alfred se leva et pris la direction des escaliers. Juste avant qu'il ne pause sa main sur l'échelle Ivan lui saisit le bras et le retourna.

-Mais t'as bouffé quoi aujourd'hui ? Ralla Alfred, occupe–toi de ce qui te regarde.  
>-Justement, ça me regarde !<br>-Ah ouais, et en quel honneur ?

Ivan écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alfred. L'américain ne chercha même pas à le repousser et se laissa faire, lorsqu'Ivan s'écarta il ne lui vint même pas l'idée de L'engueuler. Le russe colla leur front.

-Dit Al, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose ?  
>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?<br>-Tu n'arrête pas de me regarder, même mes sœur l'on vu

Alfred tourna la tête vers la porte, cette dernière semblait tout à coup super intéressante. Ivan lui, plongea sa tête dans le coup d'Al, ce dernier lui offrant sans d'en rendre compte.

-Alfred, j'ai le droit de croire que tu m'aime ?

Plus rouge qu'Alfred a ce me moment là: IM-PO-SSIBLE !

-J'en déduit que oui. Ivan avait un grand sourire au lèvres, il commença doucement a embrasser son coup et remonta doucement vers la mâchoire puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvre, puis un autre, et un autre, plus profond, un baiser ou Ivan vint titiller les lèvres d'Alfred, ou ledit Alfred ouvris la bouche, ou il passa ses bras autour d'Ivan, ou ce même Ivan poussa l'américain sur le lit.

A ce moment précis, la petite voix qui disait a Alfred "_Non, il faut pas, arrête le !_" était déjà éteinte depuis un moment, _Qu'elle aille au diable_ se disait Al, le gros nounours aux yeux D'améthyste lui plaisait, point !

Il laissa alors Ivan passer sa main sous son T-shirt, il le laissa défaire sa ceinture ainsi que les boutons de sont pantalon, il le laissa le déshabiller, le caresser, lui faire l'amour, pas le baiser sans sentiments, lui faire l'amour.

Le lendemain matin ils discutèrent, Ivan lui dit trois mots au creux de l'oreille, trois petit mots qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit de cette façon, il avait sauté dans les bras d'Ivan et ils prirent soin d'enterrer la hache de guerre très, tréééés, profondément.

* * *

><p>Review ?<p>

Consience: On t'as jamais dit que c'était pas beau de réclamer ?

Au passage: Si c'est pourri, c'est pas Prusse qu'il faut blâmer mais c'est moi.


End file.
